


The Fighter Still Remains

by quarterleigh



Series: Bingo Fest [4]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boxing, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-05 01:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16357595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quarterleigh/pseuds/quarterleigh
Summary: "Dan used to love watching him box. It’s how they met- he was in the audience of every match, rooting for Phil, screaming for him."Phil is a boxer, and Dan is his long-suffering boyfriend.





	The Fighter Still Remains

**Author's Note:**

> My final piece for the bingo fest! This was for my writer's choice square, which I had to make 'boxing au' after Phil casually mentioned that he was alright at boxing in their mukbang video (I mean, I'll believe it when I see it, Philip).

Dan used to love watching him box. It’s how they met- he was in the audience of every match, rooting for Phil, screaming for him. There’s so much beauty in it. Phil’s long, lean body is deceptively strong and his movements in the ring are quick and graceful. It’s like watching a carefully choreographed dance.

He had told Phil once, a few months after they started dating, that he would never get sick of watching him fight. Phil’s lips curled up in a half smile that didn’t meet his eyes and he told Dan he was wrong.

.

Sometimes Phil meets his eyes in the middle of a fight. Just for a second, he’ll find Dan in the crowd and shoot him a small smile, or a wink. It’s meant to be reassuring, but it just leaves Dan screaming at him to pay attention. _Don’t take your eyes off him. Pay attention. Don’t let him hurt you. Please, please, please._

.

Phil gets knocked out one night. He’s laying on his back, eyes closed and unmoving. He’s bleeding from somewhere on his face. Dan is frantic, trying to get past the security guard and into the ring, while the crowd roars and a ref holds the opponents hand above his head. There’s a voice on the loudspeaker declaring the winner. People are clapping, and Dan feels like he’s dying.

.

“I can’t do this anymore,” Dan tells him later, after he’s been treated for a concussion and his cheek is stitched up. They’re laying in bed, Phil’s head on Dan’s chest. The room is cool and dark, a box fan propped up on their dresser blowing cold air onto Phil’s naked and bruised body. He feels the way Phil’s heart speeds up.

“Are you leaving me?” Phil asks. He sounds scared and Dan has a brief, mad moment of finding it funny that this would scare him, of all things.

“I need you to stop. Please. You’re getting too old, you need to stop before something really bad happens to you. It’s all I can think about.”

“People box professionally into their forties,” Phil says.

“Christ, Phil!” Dan pulls himself out from underneath him and leaps out of bed. Phil sits up, grabbing at him.

“Dan, stop. Come back to bed,” he pleads, rising to his knees and leaning off the bed to wrap his arms around Dan’s waist from behind. He presses his face into Dan’s shoulders, pulling him close. “I’m sorry.” He says. Dan feels himself start to crumble, crying silently and shaking in Phil’s embrace. “Baby, I’m sorry.”

“I’m so scared for you. All the time.”

Phil presses a kiss into the skin where Dan’s shoulder meets his neck. “Okay. Okay. I’ll stop. Please don’t cry,” he whispers, voice soft and reassuring. Dan turns around in Phil’s arms and cups his face in his hands.

“I fucking love you, you know.” Phil smiles, eyes crinkling at the corners.

“Baby, you’re everything to me,” He says before leaning in and giving Dan a soft kiss. “You make me feel like I can do anything. You make me feel safe.”

“Look at you. You’re not safe,” Dan says. “I can’t keep you safe.”

“You can’t keep me safe? Dan, you saved me. I was a self-destructive mess when we met, and you gave me something to live for. Every moment of happiness in my life is because of you. You keep me safe every day.”

Dan crawls back into bed, and pulls Phil back onto his chest. “You’re calling your trainer and you’re quitting tomorrow.” Phil leaves a kiss on his collarbone.

“Okay.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! You can reblog [ here ](https://floralleigh.tumblr.com/post/179256608516/the-fighter-still-remains)


End file.
